


Skirt Verse Part 2/?

by ms4815162342



Series: Skirt Verse [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms4815162342/pseuds/ms4815162342
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Sam's skirt debut.<br/>Weecest warning: Sam is 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirt Verse Part 2/?

The sound of cars passing on the street outside the hotel had woken Sam up several minutes ago, but he hadn’t moved an inch. He was curled up, laying on his right side and facing the window that had sunbeams fighting through the dusty beige curtains. Even opening his eyes had taken some guts after replaying the events from last night in his head. The memories of Dean tonguing his cock over his cotton underwear and then palming it until Sam made a mess in his skirt seemed too perfect to be reality. Add to it that Sam had actually jerked his brother off until he came as well…it wasn’t helping Sam’s early morning erection. At that thought, Sam couldn’t help but shift a little to relieve some of the pressure his legs and underwear were putting on his swollen dick; when he did, he became aware that he wasn’t alone in the bed. 

Holding his breath, Sam looked over his left shoulder to see Dean’s face smiling back at him. God, those green eyes couldn’t be more green or those teeth more perfect. Sam had the sudden thought of being an actual couple with Dean. They would wake up together like this, maybe share a little morning affections, and eventually crawl out of bed to get breakfast, although Sam could lay there forever until he had counted every single one of Dean’s freckles. There had to be a million of them. 

“Morning, sleepy head,” Dean said, rousing Sam out of his daydream with that flawless voice and gorgeous smile. “How are you feeling?”

Other people wouldn’t have noticed the slight shift of green in his brother’s eyes, but Sam knew that question wasn’t simply to ask how he was. That was an, “We had a drunken sexual encounter last night and I’m wondering if you regret it,” question. Sam rolled over onto his left side so he could face his brother completely. To put Dean’s mind at rest, Sam immediately smiled back and moved his head closer to Dean’s. He dropped his eyelids just as their lips touched and kissed him. Dean’s lips were soft, dry, and warm. Sam gave him a few pecks before opening his mouth ever so slightly and running his tongue over Dean’s top lip. He noticed that Dean corresponded by running his tongue across Sam’s lower lip, and he’d be damned if that didn’t send even more blood rushing downwards. 

Sam pulled his head back and looked into that never-ending forest of green again. Dean lifted the hand he wasn’t leaning on and stroked Sam’s hair across his forehead and tried to tuck it behind an ear, mostly unsuccessfully. Dean chuckled, “Your hair’s getting long.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, smiling as well as he ran a hand through it, smoothing it down more than Dean had. “I like it though.”

That made Dean smile more. “I like it, too,” he said as he lifted his hand once more to Sam’s head; this time, he didn’t try to fix his hair but instead let it come to rest below Sam’s ear, cupping his face. He ran his thumb back and forth across Sam’s right cheekbone, and this time Sam’s blood decided to flow in the opposite direction, spreading across his face. He was finally able to break away from those emerald eyes and looked down at Dean’s chest, which in all fairness didn’t help his blood flow problem.

Dean laughed quietly, “What is it, Sammy?”

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and smiled at his own stupidity before opening them once more to find Dean’s look of concern. “Nothing, just…this is kind of perfect, you know?” he said.

This time, Dean was the one who leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. Since his lips were already parted, Sam followed suit and before long their tongues were chasing each other across their mouths. Dean gently rolled Sam onto his back so that the older brother’s body weight was half on his arm, half on Sam’s chest. He moved the hand that had been holding Sam’s face down to his neck, pausing there for a moment, then trailing down his chest. It stopped once to tweak Sam’s nipple, which had Sam’s hips rolling into the empty space above him.

Sam froze, embarrassed by the things his body was doing without his permission. Dean pulled his mouth from his long enough to reassure him that it was perfectly normal. “Lets me know you’re turned on.” He bent his head into the crook of Sam’s neck and traced the tip of his tongue from the hollow of his chest to his left earlobe. “You are turned on, aren’t you, Sammy?”

Sam had to clear his throat with a swallow before he could respond. “Yes,” he whispered.

Dean trailed kisses along Sam’s throat until he reached the nipple he had tweaked before. He treated it with a few licks before sucking it into his mouth, and Holy Hell, Sam didn’t think he had any more blood left in his body to send south; he was wrong. It was pathetic the way Dean already had his hips rolling.

“Dee…” Sam started. His older brother sat up on his knees. “I know that…I’m not wearing what I was last night, and I don’t know…” Sam trailed off.

Dean had that crease between his eyebrows again before it clicked. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Sam three times: one on his forehead, one on the tip of his nose, and one on his mouth. “You don’t have to wear a skirt to get me in the mood, Sam,” he said. “Just being in the same room with you is almost unbearable.”

A small shiver went down Sam’s spine as he looked up at his beautiful brother telling him these wonderful things that he’d been wanting to hear since he hit puberty. Sam leaned up from the bed to reunite their lips momentarily before Dean pushed him back into the mattress. 

“Now, where was I?” Dean said. His mouth moved lower down Sam’s body, passing up his belly button and stopping just above the place where his underwear rested. A few licks there and Sam was shaking where he lay. Dean sat back on his heels to hook his thumbs underneath Sam’s waistband. “The skirt is definitely not a requirement. As long as I have this…” 

At his cue, Sam slowly lifted his hips from the bed and allowed Dean to pull his underwear off completely. He was staring at his older brother, watching him take in his rigid cock, and he couldn’t help but blush again.

Dean noticed. “Am I the first person to see you naked?” he asked.

All Sam could do was nod.

“Jesus H,” Dean whispered; Sam didn’t know if he actually meant to say that out loud. “You’re perfect, Sammy,” Dean continued, kissing Sam one last time before he lowered his head toward Sam’s dick.

Sam registered that Dean wasn’t taking his eyes off his own, but as soon as Dean’s velvet mouth was wrapped around his cock, Sam’s head rolled back and the connection was lost. Sam marveled at the fact that Dean’s lips could be dry, comforting, and strong when he was kissing him, but his mouth (which was currently moving up and down Sam’s shaft) could be this warm, wet, and tight. Dean had him moaning in mere seconds; Sam was trying to watch his head bob up and down, but ultimately failing because all his own head wanted to do was fall back and rest against the pillows. 

When Dean ran his tongue over Sam’s slit, he could feel the warmth pooling in the bottom of his belly and knew what was right around the corner. “Dean, I can’t last much longer,” he managed to get out.

Dean pulled his mouth off to give him a smile and a “Good,” before going back to work.

Sam came, spurting into Dean’s mouth, who took down everything he was given; that only made Sam come harder. His stomach muscles clenched and his hands twisted in the sheets, but he wasn’t aware of either of those things. The first time he realized he still had a body after coming in Dean’s mouth was when his back lowered to the sheets; he had completely arched up and off the bed. He could now feel the sweat forming between his back and the motel linen as he twitched, coming down from his orgasm.

“Damn, Sammy,” Dean said, breathless, “Haven’t seen a reaction like that since we exorcised someone.”

Sam’s head jerked up to look at Dean, sitting on his heels once again, stroking his exposed cock just like last night; he must have shucked his own underwear while Sam was on Cloud Nine.

Sam found that contrary to his belief, his arms weren’t made of jelly. He propped himself up on his elbows and licked his lips. His mouth was dry from moaning.

“I can…” he started, staring at his big brother’s dick.

Dean leaned forward and kissed him slowly; Sam had the crazy idea that Dean was testing his mouth out one last time before he let it near his junk, and Sam said so. That got a chuckle and a “Yeah, right,” from Dean.

As Sam lowered his head, Dean put a hand on his chest, forcing him to stay upright. “Sam,” he said, “have you ever given a blowjob before?”

Luckily Sam was still so relaxed from his orgasm that he didn’t feel embarrassed. He looked down at Dean’s dick, then back into those eyes. “No,” he said. “But I’ve seen porn,” Sam justified.

“It’s okay, everyone has a first time,” Dean said as he moved to the side of the bed. He held Sam’s hand and led him onto the floor so that Sam was kneeling between Dean’s thighs. 

Sam could tell from Dean’s little smirk what was going through his mind. Porn usually didn’t feature a lot of in-depth techniques when it came to guys. He could tell Dean was planning on coaching him through this. Sam had a smirk of his own as he took Dean into his mouth and heard his older brother groan softly. Gay porn taught a Hell of a lot more than straight porn.

He could tell Dean was surprised. The big hands that started out in his hair now lay beside Dean’s legs, letting Sam take control. Sam had to admit it was a different thing seeing guys do this on TV and actually doing it himself. Once he got used to the feeling of having his mouth full, he moved his head up and down, flattening out his tongue so that it covered as much area as possible. He held his left hand at the bottom of Dean’s shaft, and as he would pull up to lick the slit (just as Dean had done), his hand would stroke the rest of Dean’s cock. With his right hand, he palmed at Dean’s balls until he removed his mouth from Dean completely and trailed his tongue along the vein running down the underside of Dean’s dick. He could hear Dean’s breathy “Fucks,” but wasn’t really paying attention. As his tongue reached the base, he wrapped his entire hand around Dean’s length and pumped. His mouth kissed Dean’s balls before sucking one in and rolling it with his tongue.

Sam felt Dean’s body start to tense so he left his balls alone. He sucked Dean’s cock back into his mouth and gave it a few more licks before Dean was coming in his mouth. Sam swallowed and managed not to waste a drop. 

He straightened up to see that Dean’s chin was resting on his chest, which was rising and falling rapidly. Sam ran his hands up and down Dean’s thighs, watching the motion and smiling to himself. “Was that all right?” he asked, trying to keep as much sarcasm out of his voice as possible.

Dean lifted his head, and Sam’s eyes moved with the motion. Dean looked like he was high. “Was that okay?” Sam tried again, doing his best not to laugh and failing.

Dean shoved his shoulders, and Sam let his back fall to the floor, still laughing; Dean was right behind him, crushing his chest onto Sam’s. Dean cupped his face with both hands and connected their lips again, tugging a little at Sam’s lower lip before he pulled away and rolled onto his back as well. He let out long breath of air, and Sam turned his head in time to see a grin break across his brother’s face. “Virgin, my ass,” Dean said quietly.

Sam pulled a pillow down from the bed and whacked him across the face. As Dean roared with fake outrage, Sam jumped up and made a run for the bathroom. “I call the shower!” he called over his shoulder. 

Dean had already lunged off the ground and was able to grab Sam around the waist before he could shut the door. Dean held on and walked Sam into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with his foot. Sam let his hands rest on Dean’s chest, and his older brother didn’t unwrap his own arms from around Sam. He looked up into Dean’s eyes, remembering how he was staring at them not even an hour ago. He was still in awe. 

Dean leaned down and brought his mouth close to Sam’s. 

Sam stood on his toes to reach, but Dean pulled back with his usual smile. “Turn on the shower,” Dean said, and Sam could already feel that familiar heat starting to warm his body once more.

End of Part 2.


End file.
